(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition and process for restoring the polymeric top coat applied to painted surfaces, most importantly on automobiles. Top coat is also referred to as clear coat by some manufacturers.
(2) Description of the Arts and Practices The appearance of the painted surface of automobiles is a critical factor in determining of a vehicles value. Consequently, the preservation of the appearance of the painted surface is an important factor in retaining resale value or in making the initial sale. Painted surfaces have a tendency to oxidize and dull with time and become unattractive. This degradation of the appearance of the painted surface has been accelerated in areas of the country were environmental factors such as acid rain are prevalent. The acidity is corrosive to the painted surface and causes pits. These pits are local areas in which the clear coat's film continuity have been disrupted or etched. These spots can be quite unsightly and impact in a negative manner on the value of the automobile. Even new automobiles can experience a degradation of the painted surface It is not uncommon for a car to remain on the lot for several months and experience degradation.
One method of restoring the appearance the painted surface are known U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,436 discloses a typical wax formulation. While the intent of the wax is to provide a hydrophobic coating to the surface of the auto, it does little to alter the structure of either the paint or the top coat.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,345 to teaches that abrasives can be added to polish formulations to increase the effectiveness of the polish. While the abrasive is effective on those painted surfaces were no top coat is applied, they cause damage to the top coat and their use is to be avoided on top coated autos. The abrasive physically removes the upper layers of the paint and exposes a lower layer which has not been degraded to the same extent. The polish also leaves a temporary gloss to the painted surface.
In recent years there has been an increasing trend to apply an automotive top coat formulations to painted automotive surfaces. This gives a durable gloss to the auto. This polymeric coating provides good appearance but is also subject to chemical as well as physical degradation. The environmental conditions of acid rain and physical trauma to the polymer surface causes the formation of pits. These pits are even harder to treat than the untreated painted surface. The reason for this is that once the top coats surface is disrupted, it must be sanded and removed and then uniformly reapplied. This sanding and reapplication of the top coat is very labor intensive and consequently very costly.